Tenoh's Grandparents
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Evere get that feeling some old people need to learn to shut up? well Haruka thinks so too check this out


Grandparents  
  
Authors Note:  
Yahoo! Another fic to take up my free time! ^__^  
This time I'll finish it for sure.... Anyway, enjoy this  
little thing while I send Haruka through hell and back.  
gomen nasei! I got inspirided (who'd thought old people  
could be so..talkitive) anyway enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There where two knocks on the door to Kaioh Michiru's apartment. "Michiru!" Haruka didn't bother waiting for her to answer, she knew she was home. Haruka walked into the apartment, taking off her outdoor shoes and slipping into the slippers.  
  
"Haruka! What a surprize!" Michiru came from the kitchen and hugged her girlfriend. Haruka smiled, Michiru was always so happy to see her now a days. They had little time to spend time with each other because of all the daimons popping up and having to watch the college for anything abnormal. Also they still had to go do their concerts and races.  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka with her arms still around her neck. "There something you want to tell me isn't there?" Michiru gave Haruka that *look* that knew Haruka needed something.  
  
"Well.. uh yes." Haruka stampered on. "You see I was in such a rush this morning I got a call from my grandparents and they wanted to meet their 'wonderful little blonde angel' they hadn't seen in ages but I hadn't clean my apartment in a while and...." Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes innocently. "I told them you're address to come over to." Michiru frowned slightly.   
  
"Haruka! What if I hadn't been here and they showed up when no one was here?" Haruka sweatdropped. Michiru smiled sweetly and gave in.  
  
"But Michiru.. you're always home on a friday night." Haruka gave her the best look possible. Michiru kissed Haruka's nose gently.  
  
"You know me too well." Haruka sighed in relief when another realization kicked in (this seemed to happen a lot to her today). "Oh! One more thing.. They don't know about us, me, or any of this. They only know that distant girl who had gorgeous long blonde hair down to her waist." Michiru giggled.  
  
"It's alright dear, I'll hide in the kitchen for a bit.. then we can tell them about us.. being roomates." Haruka's jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
"You're kidding right? They can't ever know I'm a .. 'carpet licker' as they put in so well when I asked about homosexuals when I went with them to the Catholic church.." Haruka blushed. She'd forggotten to tell Michiru a lot of things about her past before she met her.  
  
The door bell rang before Michiru got a chance to tell Haruka it would be ok. Haruka kissed Michiru's cheek before she left to the kitchen and herself to answer the door.  
  
"Ruka-chan!" Came an old lady, very light blonde hair pulled back into a bun and held with a clamp. Behind the old lady was a short man was a long greying bread and sharp green eyes that were framed with laugh lines.  
  
Michiru leaned against the kitchen wall outside the living room eavesdropping in them. "Grandmother! Grandfather!" Haruka hugged them both tightly. Michiru wanted to giggle at how Haruka had addressed the two in a rather odd voice.  
  
"Haruka! what happened to your hair!?" The voice of her grandma asked running a hand through Haruka's very short hair.  
  
"I had to cut it, I couldn't see past it when I was running. And you know I wasn't really one to take care of it." Haruka told them innocently.  
  
Haruka's grandpa came up to her and sniffed her school jacket she had on. Haruka blinked in confustion watching the short man. "Hmph. I always knew she was spoiled. Look at this place it screams with elegance and it smells much too nice for a girl who's always in a hurry." Haruka raised and eyebrow at him. He'd always been a weird one.  
  
Haruka invited them into the living room and sat across from them. Haruka's grandma looked pleased with the surroundings. She then spotted the painting on the wall. "Well Haruka, you've seemed to have matured a lot. May I ask who painted that lovely portait of you?"  
  
Haruka turned to look at it. She smiled to herself. "My roommate painted that. She's an artist, a very talented one too." Haruka's grandpa gave her a stern look.  
  
"See I knew it! She has someone else taking care of her life while she goes around acting all cool and in charge." Haruka's grandma smacked the old man on the head with her purse.  
  
"You be quiet! Haruka must have gotten a lot more open if she has friends that are so nice enough to do that." She turned to Haruka. "I'm sorry, he just thinks that you are spoiled and rich."  
  
Haruka chuckled. "Well I'm not spoiled..," Michiru giggled a little hearing that but no one heard her except for Haruka who ignored it. "But I am rich. I race cars for a hobby. I have many awards for it."  
  
"Who was that? I thought I heard a gir'ls giggle." Haruka's grandpa stood up and walked toward to where he heard it. Haruka followed after him quickly.  
  
"Ah.. now wait a sec." Haruka stopped when Michiru came out of her hiding place holding a tray of tea cups and she was giggling.  
  
"So this is the girl that's been taking care of you." He remarked looking her over. "Very elegant inded.." He looked up at Michiru who had controled her giggling. "She looks like she has a nice boyfriend." Haruka pulled the old man away from Michiru before he lifted her skirt. Haruka knew better then to let the old man get that far.  
  
"Ahh what a lovely young lady!" Haruka's grandma came it and took the tray from Michiru and set it down on the table. "Such manners are good for our Haruka! She used to be such a little stinker and run around so fast it was immpossible to catch her at times!" Haruka blushed brightly.  
  
"Haruka never told me that. She loves running now, it's almost as if she's the wind it's self." Michriu sat down next to Haruka smiling pleasantly at the elderly people.  
  
Haruka's grandma smiled sweetly. "Yes, now child what might your name be?"  
  
"My name is Kaioh Michiru, I'm an artist and a.." She was cut off by the elder woman.  
  
"You're that famous talented young girl! You're a violist! I love listening to your songs, they speak as though you were deeply in love with someone." She smiled slyly at Michiru. "Care to tell us who that lucky young lad is?"  
  
Michiru blushed and looked down at her lap trying to remain composed. "Ah.. well you see.." Haruka reached over to hold her hand under the table out of sight from her grandparents. She gave a resuring squize as if telling it was now or never. 'Must all the Tenoh's be so persetant in telling what my music says?' Michiru thought to herself before looking up at the two.  
  
"Well, go on tell us. Whos' got their hands roaming your body after a tiring concert?" Haruka's grandpa was hit once again by Haruka's grandma.  
  
"Well you see, I love.... your granddaughter." Michiru was blushing madly while Haruka's grandparents froze and Haruka held onto Michiru's hand waiting for them to start shouting.  
  
"Oh." Was all they heard for Haruka's grandmother. The old lady seemed to have lost all care in the world. They got a completely different responce from her grandfather.  
  
"Way to go Haruka! I bet she's great in bed! You really hooked yourself a nice skinny one!" Haeruka just looked at the old man as if he had completely gone insane. "Please if you ever plan on taping your 'sessions' send me a copy! I'd love to see how dykes like you two would mange to get some pleasure!" Michiru looked at Haruka confused and they just where left wordless. 'This man's worse then Rei's grandfather!' Michiru thought to herself.  
  
Haruka's grandfather stood and held out his hand to his grandchild. "It's about damn time you came out of the closet! I've been waiting for years for you to come home with a girl!"  
  
"Uh, then you're not mad?" Haruka manged to say.  
  
He laughed loudly. "Not at all! I was hoping someone in this family would be gay I hate Catholics! They drive me insane with all their ways and thinking everyone is not equal."   
Haruka's grandmother seemed to still be in shock. Michiru went over to the lady. "Tenoh-san? Are you alright?" She looked at Michiru her eyes beaming with hate now.  
  
"YOU! You little lesbian dyke! How dare you take our angel Haruka and turn her that way!" Michiru backed away and into Haruka's arms.   
  
"Now wait a second! I was always told by you to make my own choices and that's what I did." Haruka said holding her Michiru. Haruka's grandmother smacked Haruka with her purse in the face.  
  
"Stupid child! You never were good enough for this family, let's go!" Haruka geld her face where she had been hit. Haruka's grandfather came up to her.  
  
"It's ok child, she'll get over it. You two have a nice life together!" He followed the old lady out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Haruka sat down on the couch and still held her face. Michiru ran to get some ice to put on it.  
  
"Aww sweety, she sure does have a good arm to hit you that hard." Michiru slowly put the ice on it. Haruka winced then smiled.  
  
"Somehow I knew one of them was going to explode, I just didn't know I'd be hit." Haruka chuckled as Michiru sighed and leaned against Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"I know where you get your additude from now." Michiru said softly.  
  
"But what would life be like with out you anyway?" Haruka wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"A lonely one with insane grandparents." They both laughed.  
  
THE END!  
  
Well that was kinda werid. spur of the moment once again hope you liked it ja ne from you're cute little SD Ruka-chan! *runs around with a rainbow flag* Lesbian power!  
e-mail me: VickiRme@aol.com  
~Haruka Kaioh 


End file.
